


Never Forget

by Serenity1



Series: Data/Geordi [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Riding, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi remembers something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This takes place during the episode "Conundrum" and after. This is a sequel to my other story "Family." 
> 
> I got this idea one day when I was watching the episode and thought it would be perfect. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! If you want to be my beta, please let me know! :)

Geordi was staring at Data in Engineering as they work out the problem. Data was oblivious to Geordi's stare as he worked on the console.

"It's funny, I feel something more than friends when I stare at you," Geordi said slowly.

"How so?" Data asked without even looking up.

Geordi looked around to see if anyone was around, there wasn't. He sat on the console beside Data. He put a hand on Data's shoulder to stop him from working. "Data…?" He said and the android looked up at him. Geordi took a deep breath before leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Unknown to Geordi, it was their first kiss as a couple. During the kiss, Geordi felt this was right. He felt Data deepening the kiss and Geordi did the same. It became heated and he didn't know whom moan first but the moan made Geordi stopped the kiss right away. He had totally forgotten that they were in Engineering.

"When your done, find me. I think what we did just now makes us more than friends," Geordi whispered to Data's ear.

Data nodded in agreement, "I'll be done in ten minutes," he said as Geordi grinned.

\--------

(25 min. later…)

Geordi was on top of Data as they were in Data's quarters. He was riding on his cock while Data was lying on his back. He was holding Geordi's hips as he moves up and down. 

Geordi was the only one moaning and even though he couldn't tell that Data was also having pleasure, he could easily be.

Data moved one of his hands towards Geordi's nipples and began to toy with them. Geordi moved one of his hands to grab his hand. 

"Oh please…." Geordi moaned out.

With that statement, Data began to thrust with Geordi's movements. "Oh yes….!" Geordi groaned out as he began to move faster.

Data moved his hand towards Geordi's cock and began to move it up and down. "Cum for me, Geordi. Cum all over me," he said in a tone that made Geordi shivered with pleasure.

With that statement, Geordi yelled out Data's name as he had cum all over Data's hand. Data made a purring noise in satisfaction as he brought the hand that was filled with cum towards his mouth and licked it.

Geordi groaned at the imagery in front of him as his cock began to hardened again. "Another round?" Data asked as he licked his lips.

"If your up for it…" Geordi replies back as he leans towards Data to kiss him as he could taste himself on Data's tongue. 

\-------

(Later that day…)

There was a door chime as Geordi looks up from what he was reading on the couch. He knew who it was. He just don't know if he was ready to face him yet.

Geordi didn't answer, hoping he would go away. The door chimed again, "Geordi, I know your in there. Don't make me override this door," Data said in his commanding voice.

Geordi's cock twitched at the tone of Data's voice. "Enter," he called as he put his book on his lap, hoping to hide his erection.

Data came in and looked at Geordi, "We need to talk," he said.

Geordi shifted nervously, "I know we are a couple, Data, but what we did, it was intentsional," he began.

"But we knew what we were doing. Did you not felt pleasure?" Data asked.

"Yes but Data, we didn't even agreed on doing it. It just happened. It felt right, but yet so wrong," Geordi said.

 

"Are we…disengaging our relationship?" Data asked as he sat at Geordi's desk table.

Geordi looked at him shocked. "What?! No! Data, we are just talking how this had affected our relationship," he said.

"I have no emotion, Geordi. As long as you felt pleasure by what we did, I am…happy," Data said.

Geordi looked uncertain, "As long as you're okay with it," he said.

"Of course," Data said nodding. 

"All senior officers, please report to the ready room," Picard's voice said through the intercom.

Geordi sighed in annoyance as he put his book aside. "I guess next time, eh?" He asked as the two stood up.

Data looked down at the bulge in front of Geordi's pants. "Although, I think we have time for a quickie. I don't think it would be appropriate for you to go in there like that," he said.

Geordi blushed as he saw Data walking towards him and then kneeling down.

\---------

(Bridge…)

Data and Geordi were the last two to enter the bridge. "We were just about to get you," Riker said sternly as he was standing beside Picard.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again," Data replies as Geordi didn't say anything. However, with Deanna's constant stare, she probably knew what happened already.

"Cmdr. Data will be in charge of the bridge while we are searching this planet," Picard said.

"But sir, protocol states…." Data began.

"There's some artifacts down there I want to see. Cmdr. Riker will be speaking with the locals with Counselor Troi. Lt. Worf will be with me," Picard said.

"What about Dr. Crusher?" Geordi asked.

"She'll remain on board in case of casualties," Picard said.

Geordi nodded as he looked at Data whom was staring at a console. Fun later, it's now back to work. Especially since he would be first officer for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I got the idea of Geordi and Data in charge of the bridge after watching the episode "Gambit." I hope you guys like this and press the kudos button!!! :)
> 
> End or TBC?
> 
> I'm doing this as one-shots and not a multichapter cause not sure if I'll continue or not.


End file.
